Seperation Anxiety
by Greensneakers1998
Summary: One-shot. No one told him being away from his them would be this hard. Castle missing their sons. Caskett.


Castle straightened his already painfully straight charcoal grey tie anxiously. He just wanted to get this over with. He glanced at his watch, 7 o'clock; the boys would already be ready for bed. He wished he was there to tell them one of his lengthy overzealous bedtime stories. Not tonight, tonight they were dozing in Kate's arms in front of the TV, waiting for him. It was time to go on. A pretty crew member said something over the noise of the audience Castle couldn't quite hear, and so he simply nodded and smiled in acknowledgement as his appearance was announced.

He added a spring to his step, striding onto the polished wood floor. The interviewer, Harrison Nix, grinned, a seemingly genuine grin, as Rick approached, waving at the loud audience of apparent fans. Nix was young but at the age where novelty smile lines had begun to appear round his warm eyes, his blonde hair was styled neatly and his tailored and expensive. They grasped hands in a polite but sincere handshake. Rick had met him a few times, and knew he was a nice enough guy, quick-witted and perceptive, and more intelligent than he wanted people to think. The men sat down opposite each other in large and comfortable armchairs.

"Rick Castle. Welcome back to the show. Been a real while; it's been 5 years since you were last on the show, right?" Nix made himself comfortable in the chair, straightening his deep blue suit jacket.

"Yes, I believe so it has. It's great to be here." Castle smiled his lips thin.

"A lot's happened to you since then: A wedding, two new-borns and 3 books, soon to be four." Nix did his job, drawing attention to Castle's new book, Silent Heat, as well as throwing in some personal stuff to catch attention.

The audience responded positively, applauding to congratulate him.

"Yeah, it's been quite the ride I can say that much. Silent Heat was fun to write, though I haven't had much time to write recently." Rick agreed, sending a smile in the direction of the audience.

"Twin boys, quite the handful I'd imagine?" Nix prompted Rick softy, directing him to talk about his family first.

"Yes, I can certainly verify that." Castle grinned with ease this time, making a pointed look toward the camera right in front of him, knowing Kate was watching and would be silently agreeing, "Xander is definitely the most troublesome, though Joey has his moments. Alexis, my adult daughter, was an amazing easy kid, and I have no idea how to handle boys. They're already a lot to control; I'm dreading the terrible twos. " He confessed.

There were noises of agreement and sympathy from the audience, Rick conceded many of them were probably parents too.

"Alexander and Joseph," Nix repositioned himself, "Good strong names."

"Yeah," Castle nodded a slightly longing in his voice. He could just imagine his boys curled up on the couch, with their little heads in Kate's lap, watching him eagerly on the screen with hooded, tired eyes, dozing as Kate ran her fingers through their dark hair, "They're good boys, and they suit their names."

"I remember my wife and I naming my daughter Maria, after Maria from West Side Story." Nix's twinkly eyes and bright smile were completely genuine in that moment. Nix was in his early thirties as far as Rick could tell, and assuming his daughter had been planned it was likely she wasn't very old. He imagined as giggly little blonde girl with dimples, not much older than 5, then in his mind the girl slowly morphed into a 5 year old Alexis, acquiring red hair and gorgeous big blue eyes. Rick smiled at that. The image played in his mind, his emotions unsettled, both happy and sad simultaneously. He knew those days with his little girl were gone now, but he couldn't complain, he had much more to look forward too.

The cheers of some Broadway and Musical fans drew him out of his short-lived daydream, he startled as the sound broke through.

Castle shifted back into 'charming author' mode, deciding the safest route was to follow Nix's lead, "Kate was very insistent on calling Xander Alexander, and Joseph was named for her mother, Johanna." Rick explained.

"Did you not get some input?" Nix's brow furrowed good-naturedly.

"No, I was happy with them. The name Joseph was actually my suggestion." Rick paused dramatically, leaning in a bit more, "And their middle names are James and Nickolas." He grinned, waiting for Nix to put two and two together.

Nix let loose a throaty laugh, "Jameson and Nikki! I get it."

Rick's smile faltered and he pursed his lips, "I did think maybe ... it was a little strange naming my children after them. It's not about relating my boys too the characters at all, it's just I wanted them to know, and to remind myself, that without Jameson and Nikki I wouldn't have had time to gain Kate's friendship, I wouldn't be the same better man, and Xander and Joey wouldn't be here. Those characters allowed me time to, "Castle ran a hand through his hair, "get Kate's attention." Rick offered, smiling inwardly, wondering what she was thinking back home right now, and what she would of said if she were here with him.

After the interview was over and Rick had said his goodbyes it was nearing eight fifteen and he was anxious to get home. When he did he hung his coat up with a sigh, the tension in his shoulders releasing, and decided to pour himself a drink before going looking for Kate.

He made his way to Xander and Joey's room, lightly kissing them both on the foreheads and whispering good night before softly closing the door.

Knowing where she would be; he made his way to their bedroom. Placing the glass by the sink and turning off his laptop as he passed through his office. He found her on their bed. She looked up from her slightly tattered copy of Heat Wave as he emerged. He smiled, his eyes flicking from her eyes to the book.

She closed the book and placed it on her nightstand, crossing her arms, "You always had my attention."


End file.
